BondServant
by Elena Windwalker
Summary: They are tied together. Bound and one live to serve while the other live to order. They are never separated for one would break beyond repair and the other would destroy. It's just a simple story of a contract between a demon and a superhuman.
1. The Samurai and his Servant

Hey people! I'm bringing in a new story! For people who are waiting for the next chapter of **Love is a Funny thing, **it will get updated by next week latest. Okay, on with the story.

Summary: A Bondservant, someone who is tied to their master practically a slave. This is the story of Allen Walker a bondservant and his Master Kanda Yuu as they travel around the world with a mission to find the person that cursed Kanda. Yullen!

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

Underline: Kanda's point of view

**The Samurai and his Servant**

**The year is 2100; the war has started and is spreading in the world. There are people called hunters who took up this job for money. This is a tale telling about a man called Kanda Yuu and his slave Allen Walker as they travel through countries with a mission. To find Kanda's 'lost' one, the person that gave him that curse, the lotus flower.**

"Silence! We have a traitor in our midst, search them." A big, bulky guy who had an overgrown beard said.

_Damn, how do I get out of this one? Stupid Bakanda asking me to do uncover. What if I got caught? I bet he'll just say how useless I am either way. I got to get away from here…I'm supposed to meet him anyway._

"Hey you! Strip!" The guy said as he pointed at Allen who cursed inwardly.

"Oh, my! You wouldn't ask a lady to strip right? How crude!" Allen said in a high pitched voice.

'_Bakanda is so going to pay for this!' Allen thought inwardly._

"_Hmm, everyone leave now. I shall personally inspect this person." The guy said giving a disgusting grunt and smirking as he looked at the beauty in front of him wearing a pink kimono with creamy skin._

"_Strip, or shall I personally do it for you?" He said eyes filled with lust._

"_Can you do it for me?" Allen said looking at him with innocent grey orbs and batting his eyelashes. The man gulped, swallowing a lump of his saliva before slowly approaching the 'lady'. Just as he was about to take off her kimono, he was kick in his stomach and as he was clutching on it, he was then punched on the face by the 'lady'. As the man was shocked by the turn of events, he didn't see Allen karate chopping him on the back of his neck causing him to lose conscious. _

'_Phew! Now that he cleared everybody out of the room and him gone, I can just make an easy escape. What an idiot.' Allen thought as he took the document that he dropped and left the place._

"Moyashi, you're late! What took you so long?" Kanda asked crossing his arms and having his usual trade mark scowl.

"My name is Allen or are you too dumb to even remember it? Anyway, it took me some time since I needed to dress as a GIRL thank you so much for not telling me that and I took a lot of time to find the document since there were not enough hints BaKanda." Allen replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Che, aren't slaves supposed to call them master or at least be civil?" Kanda said grumbling.

"We don't hit it off in the first place when you bought me and heck; you never address me with my name. BaKanda is good enough for you." Allen said fuming.

"Whatever, where's the document?" Kanda asked as he saw Allen empty handed.

"Here it is." Allen responded taking out the document from his stash and handing it to Kanda who with no hesitation, open it and started skimming through it.

"You can do a good job if you put your mind to it." Kanda commented as he smirked.

"O-of course I can Bakanda what do you take me for!" Allen shouted.

"Good work." Kanda praised and ruffled Allen's hair before walking off.

"BaKanda, doing that is no fair you know?" Allen whispered as he blushed.

"What's wrong? Are you coming or not?" BaKanda said looking behind to see Allen stumped there.

"Yes, I am!" Allen said dashing to Kanda's side.

"Baka Moyashi" Kanda commented without glancing at Allen

"BaKanda" Allen retorted.

**The pair then left taking a path that will take them to their next destination….**

**End**

Yeah! The first chapter is done. Please review and tell me if it's bad or good okay? I don't know if this kind of plotline is good. If it's well received then I shall continue but if it's not good then I shall just drop it. You can PM if you need to ask something! I totally welcome you. Cheers!


	2. Daily Occurances

BondServant Chapter 2  
Daily Occurrence

"Hey, Kanda... Must we really be a couple?" Allen started tugging his laced dress and grabbed the offered arm.

"Che, they only accept couples here. Both of us have no choice in the matter." Kanda responded wrapping one arm around Allen's waist.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Kanda to the party. I must say, you two have good chemistry. Let me hang your coats for you. It's been an awfully long route for you seeing as you just came from...I'm sorry where again?" The butler of the house asked.

"We haven't said. I'm sorry but I'm feeling under the weather today. May I ask where do we stay tonight?" Allen asked politely and pressed his chest on Kanda's arm to make it look more suggestive. The butler blushed at what Allen insinuated and nodded.

"We have lodgings for people to stay the night. Please, this way." The butler politely bowed and lead to the flight of stairs.

"The room is the first to the right. You won't miss it. Feel free to join the party in the late hours. It will go on for the night. If you need anything, just ring and we do our best to serve you." The butler answered.

'I must say they do make a fine couple.' The butler thought as the white-haired beauty smiled at him before going up with the well-built man.

"We're in the room. Kanda, rest for a bit then we will find more information about this town when the guest leave. It will be more preferable if we talk to the host since he's the one who invited us." After hearing Kanda grunt, Allen left for the shower while Kanda laid on the king size bed.

"I'm going to gather information from the host. Moyashi, stay here and rest." After tugging a protesting Allen to bed, Kanda went down to the party.

"May I offer you something to drink?" Kanda shook his head clearly not wanting to mingle but the women was persistent trying to impress him with her large boobs as she pressed them on him. Now, he wished Moyashi was here to fend them all away. Even though he didn't say it out loud and probably he didn't want to get punched too but compared to these women, Allen looks way better than them.

"I'm sorry but this man has company." A familiar voice commented. The girl huff obviously ticked off but went away.

"Thank you" Kanda told the butler. The butler nodded " It was a message from Mrs Yuu and pardoned my language as I quote what she said that I should fend off those bitches and know that you are hers." He then excused himself leaving a chuckling Kanda.

'Just like Moyashi to have his way even when he's not here.' Kanda thought as he scanned the room for the host.

"May I asked where the host is? I would like to speak with him." People cheers as he passed them and he was being led to the door with a 'Do not Disturb sign'  
"Kanda right? Come in. Do not stand in ceremony. Have a drink." A baritone voice answered. He wore an eyepatch and had flaming red-hair. He passed a glass of red wine to Kanda who accepted it.

"Where's your wife?"

"She's sleeping."

"I would have liked to see her, she's famous for her beauty especially an albino with grey eyes like hers." Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the host sat down gesturing for him to sit too. Kanda knew in his gut that he hated this guy but the mission from the guy in town was too important to ignore so he settled down. All Kanda could think about was how fortunate that the host didn't see Allen but then again, Allen would have punched anyone who was close to him that has such ill designs. Especially that of lust.

Something about his earlier Master pleasing women and raking up debts...he didn't really listen drowning it out as mindless chatter after Allen started telling he paid the debt only to incur more debt due to his diet.

Kanda brood as the man started bragging about his accomplishments

"Where's the heart?" Kanda stopped tapping and looked at the man. The host's face was blank and he suddenly reach out to grab Kanda who skillfully avoided his clutches.  
The host who was being pinned by some sort of unknown force face paled as he found it harder to breathe.

"We still need to question him. Don't kill him yet, Moyashi." Kanda ordered

"Yes, Master Yuu."

"W-who are you? You're no human!" The host screamed clearly panic by this turns of events.

"I am merely a servant to my master. I do his bidding and I get fed. Simple as that." The white-haired boy was strange. He had a mask and look like a crown but the blood lust was clearly coming from him.

"Now, tell us about this 'heart' that you asked for and no monkey business or your life will get forfeited." Allen threatened and the man nodded quickly afraid that he will change his mind.

"A man name Lavi told me to say this I swear! He said if I did what he ordered, I will get one wish!"

"What did he order you to do?"

"To tell a man with long, raven hair where's the heart. That's all!"

"Enough Moyashi, I got the name. Lets go." Kanda strolled out of the door while Allen stood there.

"What's this wish of your?" Allen inquired

"To dance with my decreased wife."

"I see, but you should know given your age that the dead can never return. And those that managed to usually suffers greatly. Think wisely before asking what you want. Farewell."

Allen bowed releasing the bounds that pinned the man and followed Kanda

"Che, I didn't expect that Baka bunny to get involve in this. So he's helping Alma after all."

"You know this Lavi guy?"

"Yeah, it's been a while but he's out to irritate me as always."

"Shall I get rid of him?"

"Moyashi...I said he's irritating. You don't have to kill him because of that."

"Don't say I didn't offer. So, where do we find this Lavi? Do we still need to see the man who send us to that party?"

"No, the tip should be with that Baka. He's quite easy to find when he wants to be. I bet early in the morning he's going to barge in to our room like its fate or something."

"So Kanda actually has a friend huh? How interesting!" Allen exclaimed putting a drama flair in to it.

"Che, Baka Moyashi..."

"You can't blame me for my misconception. You are anti social that's for sure but I love you for it." Allen winked and swore he saw a tinge of red on Kanda's cheek.

"No matter how human I look like, remember I'm a demon. I'm selfish by nature so of course I'm naturally happy that you don't let people near you. We are bound by 'that' contract after all."

"Don't go all mushy and sappy on me Moyashi. How could I forget when I was the one who initiated it. We're together for life better you like it or not"

"The way you make it sounds like we're in a romantic relationship!" Allen teased but seeing Kanda stiffened, he stopped.

'Right, Alma was his fiancée if I remember right. Left him in the alter or something. Was it a sore spot I wonder? Maybe I should apologize? Sigh, this is why humans are so troublesome.' Allen thought as they walked quietly towards the hotel.  
_

"Must we really sleep together on this queen size bed?"

"Yes Moyashi, we must. You never fed for days right? I don't want you sneaking around killing someone causing a bloodbath."

"That was just once!" Allen pouted crossing his arms.

"Once was enough...I had to clean up after you after all. Responsibly of a master remember? You're hair's still wet." Kanda grabbed the towel and started drying it.

"Do you think we will find Alma soon? Allen asked sitting down to make it more easier for Kanda to dry his hair and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Kanda's hands as he massaged his scalp.

"Strip"

"Oh my, Yuu, how naughty~ wanting to take me already?" Allen asked flirtatiously.

"Che, we both know that's not what I meant." Kanda deadpanned helping Allen out of his shirt.

"At least you don't blush anymore. That shows how much you're used to it by now." Allen commented losing his shorts

"Tch, who can get used to it."

Allen sighed, merely doing what was told as Kanda inspected him. He would love it if it was sexual but unfortunately, this is just a body check to see if he killed anyone. Anyone he killed in the last 48hours, his or her name shall appear on his body. Of course, it just had to be intimate areas.

"Spread your legs."

Allen sat on the bed obliging spreading his legs. After Kanda was done, he wore his boxes and the two slept on the bed with their limbs tangled together.

Allen wasn't the type to share but feeling the warmth emitting from Kanda, he decided he could do this all the time especially when the arms of his master unconsciously wrapped around his waist. He smiled wistfully at that and was soon in a trance.  
_

"Yuu-chan! Open up!" Both occupants on the bed groaned at the loud banging noise.

"Moyashi, open the door."

"I'm still sleepy, you open it!" Allen hissed snuggling closer to the kicked him out of the bed and Allen fell to the floor with a thud.

"Go open it." Kanda ordered. Allen stood up thinking does he really have to kick me and opened the door.

"Yuu-chan! I missed you!" The red-head said hugging Allen tightly. Allen kicked him in the nuts before going back on the bed.

"Ow...that hurts" Lavi groaned but stopped as he saw a white mob of hair instead of the usual raven head.

"Hi, sorry to barge in like that I must have gotten the wrong room..."

"No, you're looking for Kanda right? Wake up already!" Allen hissed still trying to shake Kanda awake.

"Moyashi? Did you kill him?" Kanda muttered waking up.

"No, you told me not too." Allen sighed getting up so that Kanda can move only to see Lavi staring at both them intently. He looked at himself and Kanda, they wore boxes so they aren't naked or anything...

"Baka usagi, stop staring at Moyashi. Just wait for us at the dining area. We'll go down when we clean up. Kanda didn't even wait for a response and slammed the door cursing at the rabbit for eyeing Moyashi. Speaking of the Moyashi, he was still on the bed and seem to be deep in thought.

"Moyashi, stop pondering. I don't you to waste all your brain cell thinking about something useless." Kanda smirked as he saw Allen huffed and cross his arms obviously showing signs of anger.

"I'm not dumb Baka, but is that Lavi gay? He seems to stare way too intently for a friend and looked like he was gonna eat you up." Kanda shrugged and raise his brows. 'More like eating you up' Kanda thought.

"You were thinking so hard just for that? He's a ladies man not gay I assure you."

"Yeah, right he was looking at you like he was going to eat you up!" Allen exclaimed.

"Jealous much?" Kanda mocked

"Very" Kanda looked up shocked at Allen's words but the man just leapt out of bed and in to the shower swaying his hips before giving Kanda a coy look. He then laughed before going inside.

"Damn it, I lost." Kanda muttered as he heard the door clicked.  
_

'I can't let Lavi take away Kanda after all. Maybe I should seduce Lavi so that he stays away from him? This sounds like a good ideal.' Allen thought as he came out of the shower. Seeing his clothes already laid out for him he quickly changed.

'Looks like I'm a maid today... I wonder why he likes me to cross dress so much but at least it's easy to move around in these given how short they are.' Allen thought as he looked in to the mirror.

"Oh, looks good on you Moyashi. I knew you being a maid would look good."Kanda teased coming in to the room.

Allen merely gave a mocking curtsy and left it at that.  
_

"Hello Lavi, I'm Allen nice to meet you." Allen stretched out his hands and shook Lavis' totally ignoring his bewildered state.

"Strike! But I thought you were male Allen-chan...this outfit?" Allen chuckled at Lavi's quizzical expression.

"Master picks my outfits. It doesn't matter as long as he likes it I'm fine." Allen explained.

"Oh I see! Who's your master? Must be some interesting person not like Yuu-py-...ouch!" Lavi rubbed his head.

"You don't have to hit me!" Lavi whined rubbing his sore head as Kanda sat down

"Tch, you were talking about something unpleasant right? Come with me first. Moyashi, I brought your food just leave the usual." With that, Kanda dragged Lavi away from Allen.

"Did he find out my plan?" Allen thought aloud.

'Well, there's still opportunities to seduce him.'  
_

"Stay away from Moyashi." Kanda ordered.

"Why? He's interesting and really cute too!"

"Che, if you dare go near him..."

"Fine! But you can't stop me from probing."

"Tch, tell me about Alma."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's too much of a coincidence. Don't make me spell it out for you. We both know I'm no idiot."

"Was it too obvious?"

"Tch"  
_

"Yuu, you been-what happened to you?" Allen asked rubbing a bruise from Kanda's cheek.

"Tch, nothing to worry about."

"That's right, Allen chan. Yuu-chan is tougher than...w-what are you doing?" Lavi stuttered as he saw Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and giving him a deep kiss. Lavi, both shocked from the two boys lip locking and Kanda actually letting said boy kissed him both shocked and stunned him. Said boys just separated looking like it was normal.

'Their relationship is far from normal. I know their close since they share a bed and all. Kanda also allowed him into his personal boundaries...is Allen his lover? Nah, if he was, Kanda would be more gentle and protective. Maybe he is unaware of his feelings yet? Yeah, I guess that's it.' Lavi concluded.

"Curing him? You look bad yourself. I'll go get a first aid kid." Allen walked away leaving a stunned Lavi and Kanda sat down eating the soba that the Moyashi kept for him.

"Curing you with a kiss?"

"My injuries are gone are they not?"

"That's true but the question is how?"

"It's up to the Moyashi to explain." Kanda stated and ignored the panda eyed Lavi.

"What happened?" Allen sweat dropped as he saw Lavi making eyes on him.

"Please stop that Lavi, it's disturbing...sit here, I brought the first aid kit." Allen gestured to the seat and started rubbing the ointment on Lavi's bruises.

"How did you cure him?"

"By love of course!" Allen exclaimed throwing his hands up theatrically. Lavi literally gapped while Kanda ignored his partner's idiosyncrasies.

"Baka Moyashi, you really can't lie can you?" Allen sat down calmly and poured his master's green tea.

"But I managed to distract him did I not?" Allen pointed to the stoned Lavi with his mouth wide opened.

"Who is he anyway?"

"Lavi, he's from the Bookman Clan."

"As if that explains everything, Baka Kanda...but if he is its safe to tell him. Their clan knows about me anyway. Sworn to secrecy and all that shit."

"And you said I'm the one with a foul mouth."

"You are, I'm the little lamb that gets sacrifice when the going gets bad."

"More like a wolf in sheep's clothing" Kanda muttered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Thought so."

"Lavi, how long are you going to need to calm down? I need to run some errands for Yuu." Allen took the bandages and packed it back into the first aid kit.

"How did you cure him?" Lavi asked snapping out of his stupor.

"Oh, I'm a demon. I can take his injuries if we exchange fluids. You see his healed right?" Allen explained.

"Oh...w-wait you're a demon!" Lavi burst out and Allen responded by shrugging.

"For a person in the Bookmen clan, you're not really calm...not that I care." Allen commented.

"If you have any other questions feel free to see me tonight. Bye!" Allen winked at Lavi making him blush and him walking so cordially with that outfit did not help one bit.

"Gah! He's a male. He's a male." Lavi kept on chanting.

"Shut up. So annoying!" Kanda snapped trying to eat his soba in peace.

"But Yuu-chan he...Flirted with me!" Lavi cried out.

"You sound so feminine now. Not like the punched you threw me when we were outside." Kanda deadpanned

"Oh yeah, one word of advice, don't tell the Moyashi you punched me."

"Why? Scared he will make fun of you?" Lavi questioned going back into the teasing tone.

"You punched me out of nowhere and you're the one with more bruises. You do know that right? Just don't tell him."

"It makes me curious! I feel like telling him now!"

"At your own risk don't say I didn't warn you." Lavi gulped.

End

Author's Note

Hey guys! I know! What the hell have I been doing not updating this! My laptop crashed and I can only type this on the iPad. That's hard for many reasons. Feel free to criticize my work cause I have re read this so many times even I can't find all the mistakes anymore. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!


	3. Contract

Hey people! Thank you for the reviewing and favoriting this story! Love you guys! Um...lets just say this chapter is sort of weird? I don't really know but it's like multiple story plots conjuring in my head and then I'm like Boom! Haha something like that? So yeah, weird flow and grammar...I apologize for that. Okay, if it does not make sense feel free to review or pm me I'll rewrite the bloody thing! Ops, I think I'm suffering from mood swings...so yeah. Thanks for reading this! Cheers!

**Contract**

Humans tend to see with their eyes and ignore the invisible but is it really the truth or...?

"Go away, humans aren't allowed here. If you stay here any longer, you'll get eaten." The boy didn't even turn towards the human as he spoke. He continued gazing at the red moon. The human ignored the demon and continue walking towards him crushing the bones and skulls that littered the ground.

"I came this far yet I didn't get eaten. Doesn't that tell you how mighty I am?" The human questioned as he stopped a few feet away from the demon with his sword drawn.

"Silly human, the demons you fought are nothing compared to the ones beyond this place. If you go any deeper, you'll die. Cease this nonsense and turn back to your world. This place is not for you." The demon mocked as his hand changed its form into a sword.

The clinking and clanking of swords was heard as they clashed and it was an even battle. Nobody was better nor worser.

"You are pretty strong for a human to be evenly matched with me." The demon commented as he blocked another attack.

"Maybe you're just weak." The human mocked. This angered the demon and made him more aggressive. As the demon was about to strike, the unexpected movement of feet tripping his made the demon lose his balance sending the demon down to the ground. The human showed no mercy and stabbed the demon's stomach.

"What do you want, human?" The demon snarled, coughing out blood and knowing that the human didn't end his life by stabbing his heart was for a good reason.

"I want a contract with you. One that binds you to me. Crave for me and listen to my every whims till I die." The human sheath his sword and offered his hand to the demon.

"You do know that I will be yours and you'll be mine if we do the contract right? Even if you have a lover, my existence will always be bigger than hers." The demon grinned as he grabbed the human hand with his wound healed due to having a demon's body. Seeing the nod from the human giving his consent, the demon smirked as mismatched hands are held together and not long after, the demon carried the unconscious human back to his original world.

'Finally, I met my match and the long eternal days of gazing at the red moon is gone.' The demon thought as he looked at the human.

'Dust and dirt free from this eternal curse but alas, there's no such thing as forever as I am just a humble servant catering my master's wimps.' The demon thought sadly as he stared at the body lying on the bed. Said person was evenly breathing but it has been 2 days since the human woke up. Demons are no patient creatures and it included this one as he stared into space waiting for his master to wake up. Ironically, if this human doesn't wake up it will be better for the demon but for some strange reason he cannot fathom, he was actually looking forward for the human to wake up.

"Urg...where am I?" The human groaned as he started rubbing his temples. A flash of uncertainty was seen in the human eyes before it changed into that of recognition.

"Demon, where are we?" The human inquired as the demon offered him water.

"We are currently residing in one of my mansions and I have a name, it's Allen Walker." The demon answered and couldn't help but feel a little irritated at the human for calling him a demon. Getting categorized as one of those low levels who couldn't control their thirst for power was always something off-putting for Allen. An uncomfortable silence reigned as both human and demon stared at each other.

"Are you not going to tell me your name?" The demon asked as his temper raised due to the breaking of eye contact and in turn, losing the starring match.

"Kanda Yuu, and you shall be Moyashi." The human spoke and looked smug as he knew he won. The demon clicked his tongue knowing that a protest would be useless for a hardheaded and quite childish human like Kanda Yuu. The human though, seemed quite displease of the demon's silent acceptance to his name.

'It's like he wants to pick a fight with me and what's with bean sprout anyway? I'm not that short!' Allen frown made Kanda smile even though said demon didn't notice.

'He's cute when his angry.' The human thought. As said human became hungry he decided to stand up but winced and quickly sat back down again.

"You can't stand yet. Even though you didn't notice, the demon wasteland sucks power out of you so you're still weak. You'll be fine in one or two more days." Allen explained seeing the puzzled face plastered on Kanda's face.

"Heal me" Kanda commanded. He didn't know why he blurt that out but he just did. Seeing Allen signed and leaning closer, Kanda felt heat creeping towards his cheeks and his body felt flushed. Something alien was pushed into his mouth and seemed to be tasting his mouth. Kanda didn't protest he just moved his tongue against the foreign object which he realize was a tongue. In a spur of a moment, he pushed the body away and it landed with a thud on the floor. He opened his eyes which were unintentionally closed and saw Allen wiping imaginary dust from his pants before looking amusedly at him.

"Why did you kiss me!" Kanda shouted and tackled Allen. Kanda's hands were on Allen's neck ready to strangle him if the reason was unsatisfactory.

"You asked me to heal you did you not? Aren't your injuries healed?" Kanda's eyes were wide open as he realized he could indeed move and felt fully recharged while Allen just stared amusedly at the human.

"If we exchange body fluids, I am able to heal you. Of course it does not apply the other way." Allen said as he looked at Kanda's quizzical expression.

"Che, you should have told me first Baka Moyashi." Kanda looked away with his cheeks blushing in embarrassment by what they just shared.

"I apologize, I have not been in contact with humans for quite sometime and seem to lack what human calls common sense. Now can you get off me?" Allen asked and Kanda quickly got up.

'He's not that bad after all. A bit of a jerk but he has his cute sides as well.' Allen chuckled in amusement as said human went out of the room.'

'Baka Moyashi, you just said that out loud' Kanda thought before continuing to walk down the corridor but he could not help the curling up of his lips to form a smile after hearing Allen's thought.

* * *

"Yuu-chan! Earth back to Yuu-chan! BaKanda!" Lavi shouted trying to get the dazed Kanda who was too busy daydreaming.

"Che, what?" Kanda asked snapping out of his stupor.

'So he only responds to BaKanda now?' Lavi thought as Kanda stared at him.

"So are Allen and you dating?" Lavi teased but seeing Kanda's apathetic face and the shrugging, Lavi sighed.

'He hasn't realize it yet huh?' Lavi thought as said man continued eating his Soba.

"So Kanda, can you tell me about the contract?" Kanda stared at Lavi knowing that Lavi was serious as his green eyes showed one of apprehension and curiosity.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything but with one condition, tell me about Alma"

* * *

"Thank you for purchasing my dear...are you sure you're friend does not want anything?" The elderly asked as she gave Allen the vegetables.

"No, he's fine. Tyki hold these." Tyki reluctantly took the vegetables and added it to the load of groceries he was already carrying.

"Shonen...I came here to talk to you and not to be a pack mule. So may I ask why are you treating me like this?" Seeing how unusually quiet Allen was, Tyki looked around only to find the white mob of hair missing.

"Tyki, over here!" Allen waved at Tyki from a fruit stall. Tyki sighed, resigning to his fate of being Allen's pack mule for the day as said boy passed him the bag of fruits.

'But I still can't stay mad at him.' Tyki thought as he gave Allen a tiny smile in respond to the boy's splitting grin.

* * *

"Basically, I give him food and he lends me his power till I die or he is incapable of traveling with me." Kanda explained.

"How do you know he won't betray you? I know you, it takes a lot just to gain your trust. Especially that of a demon." Lavi fiddled his thumbs as he was inching to know Kanda's thoughts. Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You seem unnaturally interested in my personal life all the sudden. What's it to you?"

"I'm just worried about you Yuu. You know how much you mean to me."

"Che, then you don't need to. Moyashi knows that if he tries anything funny, we're both dead so it doesn't matter if you're suspicious of him or not as long as I trust him."

"Then did you tell Allen that Alma is the one chasing you? A psychotic person who chases your back and cursed you, I didn't think so." Lavi countered.

"I can't find Alma. He's been traveling and covering his tracks knowing what I'll do just to undo the stupid curse."

"Yuu, I think that you should read this letter before anything else gets out if hand. I came from the order to give you this after all."

"Che"

* * *

"So Tyki, what's my favorite uncle doing here?" Allen asked putting the cup down. Allen had just finished grocery shopping and of course taking full advantage of Tyki before agreeing to join him for tea.

"I'm your _only_ uncle...anyway, I'm here because the Earl wants you to come back home." Tyki answered while Allen stared apathetic.

"We both know why I can't Tyki." Allen sighed pointing to the scar on his face.

"You see this scar? I made a contract with a human. If I break it, my life will be forfeited." Allen stated grimly.

"Then you must be careful. Listen carefully, there is someone hunting all of us. It's an organization called the Black Order. They are trying to get rid of all the humans especially high level ones like us the Noahs. That's why the Earl wants us all at the main mansion." Tyki spoke.

"Hmm...what about the rest of the family?" Allen frowned

"Some are still in hibernation while others are just...well I'm sure you can guess." Allen nodded

"Fooling around I guess? I'll try to check if I'm free but Yuu's been keeping a tight watch on me so it might be hard. Oh yeah, Lavi your little bunny is talking to Kanda now, I better head back to see what their talking about.I guess you haven't introduce him to the family seeing as he didn't recognize me." Allen smiled while Tyki sweat-dropped.

'So that was shonen's point after all...' Tyki thought as he looked at Allen.

"You don't need to explain it to me. I'm sure you have a good reason for being on his side Tyki but remember, if you fall too deep, you can't ever get out. That's what I learned from Yuu and if I ever find out that you are planning something that endangers my partner, _I'll kill you_. Well, with that said I have to go. Thanks for paying and holding my groceries." Allen bowed before leaving.

'Expected from shonen...he's so sharp. I'm sorry my bunny but it looks like our plan has failed.' Tyki thought as he smiled amusedly.

* * *

"Yuu, I'm sick...take care of me." Allen whined hugging Kanda from behind.

"Che, go to bed before you get even sicker."

"I shall not disturb you two then. Kanda, remember what I said. See you next time Allen!" With that said, Lavi left waving goodbye.

"Let's go back to the room." Kanda stood up carrying the groceries and went to the room with Allen behind him.

'Well, at least he cared enough to hold my groceries.' Allen thought as he closed the bedroom door.

"Yuu, did Lavi give you any hints to where Alma is?"

"No, he didn't and you're sick so stop worrying and go to sleep."

"Okay, I trust you Yuu. I'm going to sleep call me up when you need something." Allen yawned and went to the bed.

"Moyashi, at least take out your clothes. You're still wearing the maid costume." Kanda sighed as Allen raised his hands so that Kanda could take off the dress.

'Now whose the master here...' Kanda thought as he removed Allen's clothing.

"Kanda, can I return to my homeland for a while?" Allen suddenly requested.

"No, if you do that then I can't keep an eye on you."

"Come with me?" Allen suggested.

"..."

'Like he'll do that.' Allen thought as Kanda just stared at him.

"Fine but any funny business and we'll out of there."

"Really! Yay!" Overcome with joy, Allen hugged Kanda with a grin plastered on his face.

"Moyashi, can you get off me?"

"Why~?"

"You're naked and it's warm."

"Yuu, you're a pervert."

"Che, says the man who ask me to remove his clothes for him." Kanda deadpanned laying down on the bed.

"I hate you."Allen whispered but he moved closer to Kanda and Kanda wrapped his arms around him.

"That's what you always say." Hearing _his_ Moyashi breathing even, Kanda petted Allen and thought 'but you always stay with me so it's okay.'

**End**

Was that weird? Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Cheers for now!


End file.
